Burning Godzilla
by Covershot
Summary: ... He had lost everything... One-Shot


**Burning Godzilla**

**(By:Covershot)**

00000

**My first Godzilla story!**

**This isn't supposed to be anything spectacular, just a look at what I felt was one of the best moments in the entire Godzilla series – his death scene at the end of **_**Godzilla vs. Destoroyah.**_** I had originally meant for this to be a multi-chaptered retelling of the movie from Godzilla's P.O.V. but what I ended up with was a re-telling of the immediate events leading up to and taking place during the meltdown from a third-person P.O.V. (which is why the monster's names are mentioned). Anyway… enjoy.**

00000

_The radioactivity in him was spiraling out of control and his temperature was rising to unimaginable heights. His spines flashed with bright light as they began to sag and droop under their own weight and power. His body was emitting uncontrollable, untamable heat, and so began the demise of the mighty Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. The terrible beast roared in anger and fear, cursing fate for bringing this pain onto him. The city of Tokyo had again been turned into a battlefield, against a monster Godzilla hated like no other. He hated this vile demonic monstrosity more than he hated the genetic disaster that was Biollante, more than the wicked three-headed dragon that was King Ghidorah, more than the divine insects Mothra and Battra, more than the sky terror Rodan or the mechanical champion Mechagodzilla. He hated this creature even more than he hated his cosmic twin Spacegodzilla or the robot Moguera. None of those monsters were as wicked as this one, the creature Destoroyah. Only Destoroyah could be so evil as to attack and murder his son, and to take such pleasure and joy in doing so. Now the terrible demon stood before him, and Godzilla – dying or not – would make it PAY._

_His plates lit with such an intensity as his temperature continued to skyrocket and Godzilla fired his atomic spiral ray at the spawn of evil. Destoroyah roared its pain, and Godzilla knew he was winning. He continued to attack with such a mercilessness that the ground around him combusted and burst into flames. Destoroyah was rocked by the intensity and fell backwards. The fight was all but won, and all Godzilla needed to do was to deliver the final blow. He thought back to his son, the one humanity called 'Godzilla Junior' and a strange new happiness overtook him. He would avenge his son's death by murdering this wicked thing. And then… only then… would Godzilla die in peace. Destoroyah cried out in hatred and pain as Godzilla stalked closer. Destoroyah was no fool, and could easily see that Godzilla was dying and that, if it had stayed, it would die too. Spreading its wings wide, the malevolent abomination took to the skies. Godzilla shrieked in surprise, as this was not expected. But Destoroyah was too fast and soon flew far from Godzilla's reach._

_Godzilla roared in sadness as the freezing missiles fired forth from the tanks stationed all around the battlefield and struck the fleeing demon. Destoroyah screamed, for it knew its end was near. The Micro-Oxygen in its body was liquidated and the thing could no longer fly. Uttering out one final cry of hatred – towards man for killing it, and to Godzilla for his victory over it – Destoroyah fell to the ground and shattered into pieces in front of the dying Godzilla. Godzilla growled, his heart aching. He had been too slow, and had failed. Destoroyah was dead, but not at his hand. Godzilla felt a similar hatred for mankind. HE was supposed to defeat it, not them. And now, as he stood within the heart of a destroyed city… Godzilla knew he had lost everything. He had lost his son, his happiness, and even the chance to avenge them. He had not defeated Destoroyah and he would die in this city a failure._

_The freezing missiles and cold laser blasted away at him, and Godzilla could only roar as he was hit from every side. Despite the dropping temperature around him, Godzilla became hotter and hotter. He growled in confusion, in anger, in pain. This was not supposed to happen to him, for he had always thought himself like a god. But his inability to protect his son and to avenge him had proven to Godzilla otherwise. He was not a god, he was not a force of nature… he was merely a failure. And he would die a failure. With a heaviness in his heart, Godzilla beckoned into the air. He could see the faces of his past foes – the monstrous plant, the three-headed dragons, the light and black moths, the robots, the ancient flying creature, and the Spacegodzilla – all looking down at him with scorn. He was all alone in this world. Godzilla was not malevolent. He never wanted to make so many enemies. It hit Godzilla then that he had come into this world alone, and would leave it similarly. His only friend, the one he had agreed to protect, was dead and the monster that had killed him was dead. Godzilla growled at the ghosts that appeared before him, his skin now over twelve hundred degrees. The meltdown began now. He had been judged unworthy to join them._

_Godzilla's skin began to peel, flopping down from his gargantuan body. The fire now dominated the monster king's body. Smoke rose from every inch of his body, a testament to his power. And yet, with all of this power, Godzilla had still failed to kill Destoroyah and had still failed to save his son. Godzilla had never asked to become this way. It had merely happened. And now, because fate had wished such a horrible thing upon him…_

_He had lost everything._

_… Godzilla let out one final roar – so weak and pained – and his heart exploded. At that point, Godzilla died. His body collapsed under its own weight and his skin peeled, revealing the cold, lifeless skeleton below. His dorsal plates fell from him as fire and radioactive magma blew from his body. _

_Godzilla, the once proud King of the Monsters, was no more._

00000

**Just a tip: I wrote this listening to the **_**Requiem**_** theme that plays throughout the meltdown sequence and found that it really adds well to the story (such an amazing piece), and advise you to give it a try.**


End file.
